


Stone Cold

by DenisePouw



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisePouw/pseuds/DenisePouw
Summary: A story based on the song Stone Cold by Demi Lovato





	Stone Cold

_Stone cold, stone cold_  
_You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

I look at you, you look at me. She's standing next to you. You smile at me, that goddamn smile makes me want to cry even more. I walk away I don't want to break down in front of everyone, in front of him.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_  
_Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

Why do I feel so horrible? We never had a thing. I was just another person in the hallways of the school. I don't want to feel anything. I don't want to cry. I want to be with you. Is there a way to stop feeling? To stop falling in love with you?

 _Stone cold, baby_  
_God knows I tried to feel_  
_Happy for you_  
_Know that I am, even if I can't understand,_

When you told me you had a crush on her, I cried internally but smiled. I told you the things she liked. I told her good things about you. You two have ended up together while I was falling for you. It did hurt when you didn't caught me.

 _I'll take the pain_  
_Give me the truth, me and my heart we'll make it through_  
_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

You gave me signs, I thought maybe I do have a chance. But when I thought you caught me, you let me fall on the ground. You flirted with me, you did not flirt with her. Why did you flirt with me? Please tell me! I can handle the truth. Why did you drop me on the floor?

 _Stone cold, stone cold_  
_You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_

We're at prom. You're dancing with her, you smile. I grab my phone, why did my mother force me to go? She knew I didn't have a date. She thought I would find someone there. I won't.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_  
_I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

We were always together. I always had your back. I got replaced, by her.

 _Stone cold, baby_  
_God knows I tried to feel_  
_Happy for you_  
_Know that I am, even if I_  
_Can't understand,_

The next day you confronted me.

"What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Nothing?"

"I know you longer than today, tell me what's wrong? Is it her? Are you jealous?"

"I'm happy for you two, why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know?"

 _I'll take the pain_  
_Give me the truth, me and my heart_  
_We'll make it through_  
_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

"I don't understand." I said quickly with a soft voice. You heard it.

"What do you not understand?" You asked confused. I have to tell you. There's no other choice.

"Why did you always flirted with me? You always did but the next day I was nothing. Tell me the truth."

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_  
_I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

"You know what, it's stupid. I have to go. Have fun together." I said and walked away.

 _Oh, I'm happy for you_  
_Know that I am, even if I_  
_Can't understand_  
_If happy is her, if happy is her_  
_I'm happy for you_

If she makes you happy, I'm happy for you.


End file.
